Forum:Characters without age
__NOWYSIWYG__ We still have 120 character without age. Should we ask them at AskGreg? Maybe partition them into several questions? * "Ugly" Manheim * Abra Kadabra * Alan Scott * Alec Rois * Amanda Spence * Amanda Waller * Amazo * Atom * Bane * Banks * Bear * Beluga Boy * Bibbo * Biggitz * Black Adam * Black Manta * Blockbuster * Blue Devil * Brick * Brom Stikk * Calvin Durham * Carol Ferris * Cat Grant * Catherine Cobert * Clayface * Clement Lemar * Cooper * Coral * Count Vertigo * Crimson Avenger * Daddy Lidz * Danny * David Reid * Desaad * Devastation * Dragon King * Dreamer * Dubbilex * Duk Trang * Enos Polk * Garth * Git N Payd * Hamilton Hill * Hart * Hauser * Hawkman * Headmaster * Henry * Henry Yarrow * Hoody Boy * Hourman * Hugo Strange * Icon * Infinity-Man * Inza Nelson * Jack Haly * Jason Bard * Jim Daniels * Jimmy Olsen * Joan Garrick * Joe Chill * John Stewart * Kevin Blankly * Lois Lane * Lucius Fox * Madame Xanadu * Mal Duncan * Martha Wayne * Mary West * Mercy * Monsieur Mallah * Moonrider * Mr. Tawny * Norman * Perry White * Philip Wilcox * Prince Orm * Professor Ivo * Professor Ojo * Psimon * Psycho-Pirate * Rako * Red Inferno * Red Tornado * Red Torpedo * Red Volcano * Richard Dragon * Riker * Ripley * Rudolph West * Sandman * Sensei * Serifan * Sha'lain'a * Shirley Mason * Singh Manh Li * Sphere * Starro * T.O. Morrow (android) * T.O. Morrow (human) * Talia al Ghul * Teekl * Thomas Wayne * Tom Kalmaku * Tseng * Ubu * Ultra-Humanite * Uncle Dudley * Vulko * Vykin * Wade Eiling * Whisper A'Daire * Wilcox * Wildcat * Wolf * Wotan * Xiaping * Zucco ― Thailog 17:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I had been planning on making a list like this as part of a "How not to clutter Ask Greg" FAQ or something... There'll be plenty he doesn't know/hasn't thought about, some are robots, some are dead, some are New Gods (practically ageless), and likely some are NO COMMENT as well. I don't think it's a priority; I would only pick maybe a couple and shove them into a bigger post with questions. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 17:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::There will definitely be many that won't be given a response, but for the rest? I think we should, and add any characters that appear in "Misplaced", since we have to wait for the episode to air, anyway. 03:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I think we should prioritize. And number one on the list should be ones that Greg is most likely to answer. If I had to guess which ones, I'd go for: :::"Ugly" Manheim, Amanda Waller, Bane, Mark Desmond (Blockbuster), Brick, Brom Stikk, Cat Grant, Clayface, Count Vertigo, Hamilton Hill, Hugo Strange, Joan Garrick, John Stewart, Madame Xanadu, Mal Duncan, Orm, Ivo, Ojo, Sensei, Talia, Dudley, Eiling, Whisper A'Daire. Possibly the other JSA members too. -- Supermorff (talk) 21:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think someone beat us to it... ― Thailog 21:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see, Nony and some others. Name sounds familiar, I bet they've asked something before. I guess we wait for Greg's answer. -- Supermorff (talk) 21:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Finisterboy? He got blocked today... again... ― Thailog 21:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC)